Vehicles with active or partially-active suspensions, which automatically adjust to current roadway conditions, usually comprise a so-called “reactive” controller as well as a so-called “proactive” path. By means of the reactive controller, it is possible to compensate for any uneven place or roadway conditions after a respective vehicle has driven onto a respective section of the route or a respective segment of the roadway. In contrast, in a proactive control method, an anticipatory approach using a sensor system, for example, is utilized in order to provide a manipulated variable for adjusting or controlling the suspension of the respective vehicle directly upon first contact with any uneven place or with a potentially relevant segment of a roadway, and for adapting the vehicle in advance precisely to the segment of roadway being traveled.
Both reactive controllers and proactive control methods have advantages and disadvantages. In a proactive control method, for example, it is possible to adjust an actuator position of a component of a suspension of a vehicle to the shape of a bump when it is driven over, as determined in the anticipatory approach, so that the bump, as it was determined in the anticipatory approach, is completely compensated for and the vehicle is adapted optimally to the bump or the corresponding segment of roadway. Because, however, a data set of sensor data acquired by a respective sensor system in the anticipatory approach is usually subject to errors, the shape and position of any arising uneven place, such as, for example, the mentioned bump, deviate from an actual shape or position of the corresponding uneven place. Through a corresponding adjustment or control of, for example, an actuator of a vehicle suspension in accordance with the acquired data set, it may happen that the suspension is adjusted incorrectly owing to, for example, measurement errors in the data set and, accordingly, the suspension responds incorrectly to the actual uneven place. As a result of such an incorrect adjustment of components of the suspension, the vehicle may become destabilized and is placed in a dangerous situation.
In regard to the reactive control by means of the reactive controller, it is thereby possible through a fast-operating reactive controller to adjust a suspension of a vehicle in such a way that a plurality of uneven places are compensated for, wherein a complete, that is, a one hundred percent, adaptation to respective uneven places usually cannot be achieved. Furthermore, reactive controllers act adversely on a driving behavior of a respective vehicle when they are adjusted too fast, that is, with a bandwidth or amplification that is too high, so that usually a more sluggish adjustment or a parameterization of adjustments is chosen, as a result of which any uneven place cannot be completely compensated for.